1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for covering a core with a jacketing material as the core passes through a tool such as a die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to jacket a complex material comprised of a plastic jacket and a core which is sensitive at the extrusion temperature of the jacket. It is also known to jacket a metal core, especially an electrical cable, by extrusion.
All the known processes for carrying out these jacketing operations only carry out the jacketing of a single core. In order to cover several different (or identical) cores with the same jacketing material, it is necessary to stop the extrusion of the jacket in order to clean, or indeed change, the die. It may also be necessary to stop the jacketing operation to modify the parameters of the extruder and of the attached equipment.